


Sleep Paralysis

by Lubamoon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Nightmares, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Needs A Hug, Slow Burn, but i like it, i rewrote this so many times, post-TROS-angst, tender but angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: "You are not alone." He murmurs as she shakes herself with delight. His voice invades her as if it were a river that drags her, deep and dark, to the point of losing her mind. She fills with her,as if she were drowning in delight and not mastering her body. She abandons herself languidly to the cadence of his breath and engraves Ben's words in her soul with fire."Neither are you." Answers Rey with a thread of voice, from the bottom of her heart.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Sleep Paralysis

> _The wind is blowing so hard that it threatens to knock her down. The sand gets under her clothes even though she took extreme care to protect every inch of her body._
> 
> _She was overcome by the fatalistic feeling that this time it would be worse than ever._
> 
> _It’s still daylight, but it is so dark for the storm that she can barely make out what is a few feet away. She gropes her way to the shelter before the gale worsens, but her feet sink deeper and deeper into the ground from the unstable sand that accumulates. When it reaches the height of her knees she cannot go any further and begins to despair, knowing that the end has come, that she will die there._
> 
> _She, who escaped from so many adversities, who faced death several times and always managed to get away with it, was now trapped and there was nothing she could do about it._
> 
> _The sand piles up on her hips and keeps going up, crushing her stomach and then squeezing her lungs. She finds it hard to breathe, her throat burns, and her mouth feels the harsh taste of sand. Her teeth are grinding because of the force she's doing and the sound is like glass when he crashes to the floor._
> 
> _Her body is no longer able to resist. It's not worth it. She was always alone, always on her own. Forgotten. Not important to anyone._

  
It takes Rey a few seconds to wake up but she doesn't open her eyes right away.

Like so many nights before that, she woke up alone and curled up in her bed. The dream has reminded her of a sadly familiar emotion.

 _Sorrow_.

The pain is still intense from the nightmare, her fists are clenched and she cannot move her body because of the tension. There are signs on her face that she has been crying and tears are accumulating on her eyelashes, sliding down her cheeks without her being able to stop them.

Her mind is awake but her arms and legs remain paralyzed for a few minutes.

_Sleep paralysis._

Her breathing is still slow and deep but Rey has to give the rest of her body time to return to his waking state. Just a minute or two and everything will return to normal.

_It's always the same._

Patiently she reminds herself that this is not the first time this has happened to her and takes deep breaths to calm down. Understanding that it was a nightmare, that it was not real, is the key to regaining control of her body.

Minutes go by that seem like forever. She keeps assuring herself that she will soon wake up and forget, but the echoes of the nightmare are persistent. Then she begins to doubt and all her fears come together to haunt her.

She slowly relaxes and feels a familiar presence behind.

But she's not scared.

The warmth of his arms around her waist comforts her and brings her back safely to reality. Her back is supported against another body, firm and secure, and she lets herself be carried away by the warm feeling of being protected and loved, of being cherished.

She doesn't want to open her eyes yet, she fears it is another dream. She closes them tightly and lets herself be carried away by her other senses.

The touch confirms that Ben is with her, surrounding every inch of her body from head to toe. Her ear sharpens to hear her partner's crazy heartbeat and shortness of breath. And in his mouth the warm, sweet aroma that can only be his, blends along with the taste that reminds her of the one kiss they shared that time.

Their pulses accelerate and coordinate, dancing only for the two of them and no sound reaches from the outside because the limits of the world are reduced to their intertwined bodies.

Ben holds her in his arms, covering with one of his big hands the place where her heart is. He covers her completely with a gesture that is at once one of possession and care.

Rey feels his warmth through the fine fabric of her sleeping clothes, as her chest rises and falls from the agitated breathing that Ben's closeness causes.

Rey looks for Ben's other hand on her waist and feels the small contact as an electric shock that sends shivers down her spine and sets her body ablaze. He closes his fingers tightly but gently around her own, to remind her that he is there with her, that no one can hurt her.

Then he takes her wrist and gently strokes the inner area with his thumb in a circular motion, where Rey’s pulse is strongest. The caress provokes waves of pleasure in her that extend to the tips of her feet and ignite an uncontrollable desire to stretch her legs and settle down with his, tangling to try and get even closer.

His face is sunk into her neck, close enough to her ear that she realizes the rhythm of his breathing is accelerate. She responds ecstatically, with small moans to the long sighs he lets out.

She is amazed to be able to produce such a reaction and that makes her excitement grow a little more. The pleasure of knowing that she is loved and wanted makes her heart dance.

"You are not alone." He murmurs as she shakes herself with delight. His voice invades her as if it were a river that drags her, deep and dark, to the point of losing her mind. She fills with her, as if she were drowning in delight and not mastering her body. She abandons herself languidly to the cadence of his breath and engraves Ben's words in her soul with fire.

"Neither are you." Answers Rey with a thread of voice, from the bottom of her heart.

He cannot help but smile at the words he would never tire of hearing and deepens the embrace as if he did not want to let her go.

Rey feels Ben's lips curl even though she can't see it. She knows exactly what his smile looks like and marvels at the sensations it produces. Her heart races, her legs tremble a bit and she feels no weight at all, as if she were floating.

Drunk by the sweet abandonment of Rey, Ben slowly undoes his inhibitions to give way to the passion he has kept for so long and which is now only for her. He wants to take it slow, savor every moment, show her how precious she is to him and how much he wants her.

His hand, still intertwined with hers, reluctantly leaves the contact to go down the naked skin of her arm to his shoulder, putting aside the fabric of her shirt. Once there, he repeats the caresses he made before and Rey reacts more urgently, bowing a little so that he has better access. Encouraged by her response, Ben continues towards her neck and runs up and down her throat.

His other hand is still on Rey's heart but she places one hers over and shyly invites him to explore other places further down on her body. Ben lets himself be guided by her and on the way he brushes her breasts as if by accident, tormenting her cruelly and sweetly.

The astonishment makes Rey stay for a moment breathless and anxious to discover new sensations she settles down so that Ben's wide hand completely covers one of her breasts. He, responding to a rebellious impulse, delights in Rey's softness and presses against her, feeling her firm nipple under his palm.

Rey is about to open her eyes with fascination, she's afraid that by doing so, Ben will vanish, she is afraid to discover that it's just a glorious dream.

_But it's not._

"Rey, don’t be afraid." Ben whispers close to her ear with tenderness. ”I feel it too”

“Oh, do you?” Rey says with special emphasis on her voice and she lets out a anxious laugh. The fact that he used that phrase at that very moment caused her some amusement and tenderness.

"That's right. I'm terrified." Ben didn't try to hide it. He wanted her to know that she wasn't the only one who was this close to someone else for the first time. He felt no shame or humiliation, he felt safe with her. But he was afraid that Rey wouldn't accept him.

Rey was surprised by his raw revelation. That he trusted her to the point of not hiding his vulnerability was fascinating. And the fact that he was willing to give himself up without reservation softened her heart and melted her fears.

When she finally opens her eyes she takes time to get used to the light coming in through the window and Ben was still there, for her delight.

Ben leaned on one elbow to take over Rey with his body and looked at her enraptured as she regained control of her senses. He had seen many things in his life, wonders and horrors, but nothing could ever compare with the bliss of seeing her awake. With his right hand he wiped away her tears that now flowed down her cheeks blushing with passion.

Rey turned a little to look him directly. His eyes were so beautiful, they had never lied to her before. Even in the hardest times, Ben always told her the truth. As he was doing now.

Unable to resist the urge, Rey reached out a hand to fondle his hair and paused on purpose to feel how soft and thick it was. Sinking his fingers into it, she stroked it slowly, savoring the sensation. Ben thanked the caress with a murmur and threw his head back to feel better.

“My only fear is that this is a dream. I'm afraid I'll wake up and you won't be here.” But she knew that wasn't true. His presence was as real, solid and clear as it was that day in Ahch-To. She was afraid of what would happen next when the connection ended. She knew what was coming after that and she was tired of being alone.

“I know, sweetheart” Ben placed one of his hands on her cheek and came over to give her a chaste kiss on her forehead. It wasn’t enough to calm the passion that had been unleashed in both of them, and he knew it. But he wished with all his being that he could be with her for real and he wasn't going to accept anything else.

Ben looked Rey in the eye and knew what he had to do.

“I'm coming for you, I promise.”

A blink later, Rey looked into the void with a new feeling. Ben was no longer there, but the sheets beside her kept their warmth, proof that he was there. Proof that they would soon be together.

And nothing would separate their hearts anymore.


End file.
